


Шерлок? - ДВ (Sherlock? -JW )

by Sevima



Series: Буду через 5 минут. - ДВ (Give me 5 minutes. -JW) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, messages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: Частей тела было недостаточно, теперь у нас в холодильнике чертов кот!! - ДВ





	

**Author's Note:**

 

 

 

_Шерлок? - ДВ_

  
_Ты издеваешься? - ДВ_

  
(фото кота в холодильнике)

  
**Джон? - ШХ**  
  
**Это какая-то игра? - ШХ**  
  
**Мне надо смеяться?? - ШХ**  
  
**Надеюсь, это не наш холодильник. У меня там эксперимент. - ШХ**

 

_Ну, это точно не я засунул его туда. - ДВ_

  
_Частей тела было недостаточно, теперь у нас в холодильнике чертов кот!! - ДВ_

  
  
**Ладно, да, это был я. Но я не знал, куда еще его положить... - ШХ**  
  
**Это надо для дела. - ШХ**

 

_Что ж, холодильник - уж точно НЕ место для кота. - ДВ_

 

_Теперь он в твоей спальне... - ДВ_

  
  
**ЧТО?! В моей спальне?! Но она моя. И это не место для кота!! Положи его обратно. Или забери в свою спальню. Мне все равно. Только унеси это из моей спальни!!! - ШХ**

 

_Зачем? Я думаю, это даже мило... - ДВ_

  
(фото кота, лежащего на кровати, на подушке)

  
  
**Тогда отнеси его в свою комнату! - ШХ**  
  
**Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не МОЯ кровать и не МОЯ подушка... - ШХ**  
  
**Забери. Его. Оттуда. - ШХ**

 

_Напомнить тебе, что это именно ты принес его в нашу квартиру? И да, это именно ТВОЯ кровать. - ДВ_

  
  
**Это было для эксперимента. И я уж точно не соглашался относить его в МОЮ спальню! Я засунул его в холодильник. Ему там было вполне неплохо... - ШХ**  
  
**И чего это ты так долго отвечаешь? Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты с этим играешь... - ШХ**

 

_НЕПЛОХО?! Шерлок, он мог там умереть! - ДВ_

  
_И он не это, его зовут Макс. И ты не будешь проводить над ним эксперименты. - ДВ_

  
(фото - поиск: топ-10 самых популярных имен для котят)

  
_Видишь?? - ДВ_

  
  
**Это я тут самый умный. Не пытайся быть умнее меня!! - ШХ**  
  
**Ты использовал интернет, чтобы подобрать ему имя?? Тебе собственного воображения не хватило?? Макс?? Серьезно?? Мне не нравится... - ШХ**  
  
**Может, назвать его СО2?? - ШХ**  
  
**И я принес его как раз для экспериментов. И должен их провести. Это ради науки, Джон. - ШХ**

 

_Что ж, похоже, не такой уж ты и умный, если засунул кота в холодильник, ожидая, что он там долго проживет. СО2 - это и не имя даже! И я не дам тебе проводить над ним эксперименты! Только попробуй! - ДВ_

  
  
**Ну, по факту, это мой кот. И я могу делать с ним все, что захочу. Я просто подумал, что холодильник - это неплохой вариант. У этого... Макса... (все равно оно мне не нравится) там была еда. - ШХ**

 

_Еда? Ему нужна кошачья еда, Шерлок. И я конфискую его, теперь он мой. Я ему нравлюсь. - ДВ_

  
  
**Я ему тоже нравлюсь.. Ну, наверно... Вроде, я не говорил, что сейчас в больнице, потому что он укусил меня? Нет? - ШХ**

 

_ШЕРЛОК, КАКОГО ХРЕНА? - ДВ_

 

_Я уже еду, просто подожди, хорошо?? Буду через 5 минут. - ДВ_

  
  
**Со мной все нормально, не беспокойся так, Джон. Я тебя жду. - ШХ**  
  
**Полагаю, теперь это твой кот, и мы его оставляем, да? - ШХ**

 

_Да. :) - ДВ_


End file.
